The Rise Of Wingstar
by MyNameIsRen
Summary: Wingflight dreamed of being the best warrior in Berryclan, but what will she do to get a leader rank? Siblings, Fawnleap and Gorseyarrow, don't know why their sister changed.
1. The Meeting Of The Starclan Cats

(Hey guys, I screwed the introduction up so just read the territories part and not the characters. I'll make a new chapter for that. ^-^)

Five cats gathered around a pool of clear, silky water.

The first cat parted her jaws to speak. "We must discuss this prophecy right away," then looked at the second cat. "Reedwhisker, do tell."

Reedwhisker nodded. "The prophecy foretold, 'The hawk shall take flight with a broken wing from her nest and cause destruction for the worm and fish while the injured fawn rests beneath the gorse'"

The third cat looked puzzled. "What could this possibly mean?" He wondered aloud.

"It means something!" The fourth cat spat. "Sparkstar, you have the biggest mouse-brain here. Figure something out." He whisked his tail. "I'm staying out of this." Then padded away without another word.

Sparkstar bristled. "T-thank you Reedwhisker. We didn't need Blazefur anyways." Then looked to the fith cat. "Any ideas?"

The last cat nodded slightly, then shook her head. "Maybe." She mewed. "I think it may have to do with Applefur's kits. You know. Wormkit and Fishkit?"

Sparkstar shook her head. "Applefur is Poppyclan. So is her kits. This is Berryclan buisness." She retorted. "Which means we can't bring up your pathetic home-clan in this situation. Understood, Goosewhisker?"

Goosewhisker flicked her tail and looked at the third cat. "Raventail, you've been standing their thinking long enough. What do you got?"

Raventail sighed. "I think you might be right about Applefur. Her kits seem suspicious."

"Silence!" Sparkstar snapped. "It has nothing to do with Poppyclan and thats that! This meeting is over." Then the cats parted. 


	2. The Cats and Territories

Another story is there to be told from kit to elder. Original plot, eh? Well, if you don't mind that I just happen to make it just like that I suggest you keep reading. Basically, in this chapter I will be describing the territories of Goodclan, Poppyclan, Treeclan and Berryclan. Continuing on, our main setting clan will be described first. That clan would be the smallest of the forest; Berryclan which was named after the founder, Berry. Lets get started, eh?

Berryclan is surrounded by towering cherry and maple trees that harvest every greenleaf. Theres a small clearing that has tree stumps and a firepit and reeks of Twoleg scent and dark spots. The camp is a slightly bigger clearing and the firepit in it had been cleared of it's rocks and firewood. Its now known as their fresh kill pile. Theres also bracken near the camp that was used to make each of their dens. Leader's den is a cave that formed on a small mount. Beside the camp is a thin stream that runs through the territory.

Treeclan has more pines than any other clans- their camp was the only clearing in the territory without trees. Its a simple clan if you suppose, theres also a stream that runs through the territory and meets with Berryclan's. The camp will not be used in this story.

Goodclan is a beautiful scenery with bushes, trees, ponds, and many twigs. Berryclan's stream goes through their territory. The camp will not be used in this story.

Poppyclan is almost a duplicate of Treeclan's territory but more natural and less trees. Speaking of Treeclan, the clan's stream also runs through their territory- making an X at the top or bottom corners of the territorys. Their camp is a grassy plain with fallen trees and many Poppy seeds. The dens are leaf-less bushes, bracken, and a small dam that is hooded in bracken aswell.

If you still don't understood, I drew a simple map of the territory's. Time to get started with: Characters.

Main -  
>Wingkit - White shecat with a grey wing-shape on her side. Also no tail. Berryclan<p>

Fawnkit - Tan shecat with white chest and grey spots. Berryclan

Gorsekit - Blonde tom with stubby tail. Berryclan

Bluepaw - Grey-blue tom with white fluffy chest and black spots. Berryclan

Ebonypaw - Black tom. Berryclan

Charcoalpaw - Small black shecat with extremely fluffy fur. Berryclan

Whalepaw - Grey blue shecat with no fur. Ugly. Berryclan

Poisonpaw - Black shecat with white paws. Sinister. Berryclan

Spiderpaw - Black tom with brown spots. Berryclan

Feralpaw - White tom. Berryclan

Quailpaw - Tan shecat. Berryclan.

Owltalon - Brown tom with tan stripes and abnormally long claws. Berryclan

Yelloweyes - Black shecat with remarkable pale yellow eyes. Berryclan [Apprentice: Bluepaw]

Cherrystar - White shecat with black stripes along tail. Berryclan [Apprentice: Poisonpaw]

Weaselthorn - Brown tom with black marks. Berryclan [Apprentice: Whalepaw]

Talonstrike - Handsome ginger tom with white paws. Berryclan [Apprentice: Feralpaw]

Hawkfeather - Brown, white, and black tom. Berryclan

Beanbounce - Ginger shecat. Berryclan [Apprentice: Spiderpaw]

Crowbeak - grey tom with a white muzzle. Berryclan [Medicine Cat Apprentice: Ebonypaw]

Jay - Bright grey tom. Berryclan (Former Rogue)

Handsle - Tortoiseshell tom with a long, soft tail. (Former Rogue) [Apprentice Quailpaw]

Lola - Black shecat with no tail. (Former Kittypet) [Apprentice: Charcoalpaw]

Goosestar - Grey tom with black whiskers. Poppyclan

Newfrost - Pure white tom with dark grey spots. Poppyclan

Goldkit - Golden tom. Poppyclan

Fishkit - Tortoiseshell shecat. Poppyclan

Wormkit - Light blonde tom. Poppyclan

Hazelpaw - Dark brown shecat with large bulky blue eyes. Poppyclan

Landstar - Tan tom with white uneven stripes. Treeclan

Leafpaw - Light brown shecat with white markings. Treeclan

I shouldn't have to list extras. Just come back to this page whenever your confused or somewhat. Chapter one will be next...


	3. Apprenticeship 101

Wingkit swatted at Fawnkit. "Move!" She squealed. "I want milk too!"

Fawnkit wailed moving over so her sister would get a drink.

The largest kit, a cream coloured tom, was wrestling with a large leaf. "Imagine if this was a Poppyclan cat!" He bloated, then lashed out, shredding the leaf into grains of grass.

Fawnkit tumbled over to her brother, attacking the other leaves.

Wingkit licked her lips, then looked around.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Rockmount for a clan meeting!" Cherrystar's voice rang out to the clan from outside of the nursery.

The mother of the three kits looked nervous. "Oh deer!" She exclaimed. "Cherrystar chose now?" Then quickly began to lick her kits fur.

"Its too late for that," Gorsekit muttered. Then moved out of the nursery and waited at the entrence.

Finally the frantic mother, pushed her kits outside. "Go. Its time you became apprentices." She mewed proudly.

Wingkit huffed, then padded up onto Rockmount with Gorsekit and Fawnkit at her heels.

Cherrystar dipped her head. "These three cats are ready to become apprentices. Wingpaw, do understand the duties of your clan and will fight even at the cost of your life?"

Wingkit nodded. "Yep!" She mewed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, you shall become an apprentice. I shall mentor you myself."

Wingpaw touched noses with Cherrystar, then watched as Gorsepaw and Fawnpaw became apprentices.

Wingpaw bounced around. "Oh boy!" She meowed excitedly. "Fawnpaw, Fawnpaw! Can we train together? Please?"

Hawkfeather padded across the clearing. "Of course." He replied. "If its alright with Cherrystar, we can teach you some battle moves."

Cherrystar joined the group. "Sure, the training hollow is just over there." She pointed her tail towards a patch of trees. "Lets go."

Right away, Wingpaw sprinted through the forest, skidding to a stop and panting when she reached the hollow.

Cherrystar sat calmly at the edge of the hollow. "Me and Hawkfeather shall demonstrate the pounce-rake-pounce." Then backed up. Hawkfeather braced himself, then Cherrystar launched up into the air, nearly 3 feet, then landed on Hawkfeather, pinning the tom to the ground with her paws on the toms chest and stomach, then acted as if she had sunken her claws in him, then pushed herself back into the air.

Fawnpaw stood unsteady. "Er..um..we'll try." She offered, then took a battle stance.

Wingpaw scoffed.

What a pushover, she thought to herself, always cowarding out.

With that, she leaped, pinned, and pushed.

Fawnpaw croaked, as if Wingpaw did any damage. "Damnit, Wingpaw." The apprentice gasped. "You knocked all the wind out of me."

Wingpaw whisked her tail. "Mother said she would scold you for using absurd words." The she-cat taunted before letting Fawnpaw demonstrate the move on her.

-  
>A moon and a half later...<br>-

Wingpaw squirmed around in her sleep, dreaming of battling for her clan as a leader, until her dreams were interupted by a sharp blow in the head.

"Wake up," a femine voice snapped at her. "Your messing up my fur with all your squirming."

Wingpaw opened her eyes to see Charcoalpaw prodding her with a paw.

"Get off me, furball." She retorted, rolling onto her belly and stretching.

Charcoalpaw glared at her. "We all could of gotten some sleep if a certain shecat wasn't shaking the entire den." She spat, then padded out into the clearing to groom her fluffy fur.

Wingpaw snorted. "Another pushover." She muttered, then padded out into the clearing.

"What do you mean you found five kittypets on the border?" Cherrystar was yowling.

Beanbounce was shaking. "I-I was patroling. A-and they had been c-crossing the border. T-They offered to j-join the clan."

Cherrystar drew her lips back in the snarl. "We have enough warriors, Beanbounce."

"But Cherrystar, the more the powerful." Beanbounce reminded her. "W-we need them."

"But kittypets?" Cherrystar spat. "I'd rather peel all the fur off my tail one-by-one then turn to help from pathetic kittypets!"

"They can fight." Beanbounce admitted. "They attacked Owltalon and Handsle on patrol with me. They're with Crowbeak and Ebonypaw for wound treatment."

Cherrystar peered into the medicine cat den, then finally sighed. "They don't seem to be injured to the point of death, but badly beaten up. They can stay, but whats their names?

Beanbounce introduced the shecats: Red, Ginger, Venom, Maddie, and Star. Then the toms: Fox, Sparrow, and Minnow.

Cherrystar nodded. "They shall be known as Redfur, Gingertail, Venomstrike, Madleap, Starfall, Foxclaw, Sparrowpelt, and Minnowheart."

Minnowheart bristled. "Heart? Really?" He grunted. "Oh well, better than nothing."

Wingpaw whisked her tail, leaning to whisper to Quailpaw. "Those kittypets look like they could only harm a beetle." She commented.

Quailpaw glanced at her friend. "But you saw Owltalon and Handsle. They looked pretty injured."

"It was obviously a fluke." She observed. "I mean eight against two? Seriously. Thats an unfair test."

"I guess you have a point, but the toms don't look unattractive..." Quailpaw purred. "Especially Foxclaw."

Wingpaw snorted. What kind of mousebrain falls for a kittypet? She thought. "Whatever." She told her, then padded out of camp to train. 


End file.
